Love, Marrige, BBRae
by Romantic Raven
Summary: Here it is, the second story I promised you. It is second story to first, Graciela, and it is about them getting married. BBRae, Robstar, Cybee. Flames welcome and enjoy.
1. (Re?) Proposal

_Alright guys, I know it's been a while, but I'm back, so you can rest your precious little eyes on my story, which acts as a kind of sequel. Also, that last part of the last story did not have any justice, and it sucked a**. So I'm going to redo that last chapter right here, so I'm satisfied. Then I'm going to see if I still have an audience who wants to read this. I mean, what's the point of a story if no one'll read it? Also, a little short on story title ideas. Can ya help?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans - I want them to be, but I do not have the money to buy them. Wow that sounds wrong._

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was almost normal. The difference was Cyborg's offhand comments and Beast Boy being fidgety. The green boy was jumping at every sound, trying to act natural while utterly failing, and tripping over his own feet, especially around Raven.

Eventually, she asked him to come up to the roof. Robin and Cyborg smirked at each other, and followed them, picking up Starfire on the way. The alieness got the message and flew around to float to listen outside. The boys pressed their ears against the metal door listening closely.

"What is it?" Raven asked in slightly curious voice.

"Uhm... I wanted to ask you something," responded Beast Boy nervously.

She rolled her eyes. "And that something is...?"

He cleared his throat, knelt onto one knee, and opened his mouth. Before he could ask anything, Raven interrupted.

"Yes."

Disbelief and joy shone in his eyes. "R-really?" She gave a small smile and nodded. "Then let me get it out." He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Inside there was a ring, of course. It was a small band of silver with alternating emeralds and amethysts and a large amethyst right in the middle. It fit perfectly on her finger, and looked perfect as well.

Since neither of them actually said the words 'marry' or 'ring', Cyborg and Robin were clueless until Starfire burst out, "Wondrous! Our Beast Boy and Raven shall be joined in the celebration of marriage!"

For the second time in two days, Cyborg's and Robin's jaws dropped to the floor.

* * *

_Quite different from the last one, I know, but, to be honest, I felt that I was semi-stealing from another story, and I felt tired. Anyway... hope you enjoyed! R&R!_

_RR_


	2. Before: Raven

_I know, it's been, like, FOREVER since I last updated. I sowwy. I so mean to you. Anyway. So, last time it was a remake of the last chapter of Graciela because, I, along with many others, was unsatisfied with it. This is a time jump to about four or five months later. To their wedding day. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer - You should know by now that anyone who writes on fanfiction is NOT the real owner of the thing they're writing the FANfiction about. The word FAN is in there for a reason._

* * *

The minute she woke up, she was meditating. Today was the big day. And her emotions would not shut up. They hadn't shut up since the moment he asked her to marry him. Today, however, she did _not_ want to blow something up. She, like most other brides, wanted this day to be _perfect_.

With her heritage, it seemed impossible.

When she finally opened her eyes, Starfire was sitting patiently in front of her, although her eyes were shining with excitement. "How long were you there, Star?"

"I have been sitting here waiting for you to finish your meditation for," she looked up at the clock, "nineteen minutes, forty-seven seconds," she finished brightly. "We must go to the room of the baths to do the up of making!"

"Makeup?"

"Yes, Raven! We shall go there now!"

Starfire dragged her to the bathroom and immediately started painting her face with makeup. It took nearly three hours for Starfire to be completely satisfied with Raven's makeup and hair, which she let grow out. When she was finally finished, Raven looked in the mirror, then froze. Instead of her regular gray skin tone, her face was creamy white with a rosy tint on her cheeks. Her eyes shone like two amethysts on snow, and were accented by light purple eye shadow with emerald green flecks. Her lips were a shade lighter than the rest of her makeup layered face, and her mascara was plum purple. Her nails were painted alternately green and purple.

Her hair was in large ringlets that curled down to her elbows. She couldn't tell if they were real, but Starfire knitted amethysts throughout her hair, seeming randomly, and there was three or four emeralds along with the rest. When they slipped the dress on, Raven allowed a small smile to spread across her face. It wasn't quite skin-tight, but very close. The neckline wasn't nearly as deep as most wedding dresses are, and the end of the dress stopped just under her ankles. The sleeves draped down to her mid-bicep. There was a purple sash that draped around her waist, and, in the back, it was tied with a green ribbon. Other than that, the milky-white dress was plain.

The shoes were royal purple flats with a small cluster of light purple and dark green gems on the toe. At that, Starfire did makeup on the skin that was showing, turning it creamy white, like her face. Her necklace was a green ribbon with a single purple charm on it that read, 'R'. Her wrists were unadorned, along with her ears, but her left ring finger carried something much more special than earrings or bracelets.

A slender band of silver hung on it with seven jewels on the band. The one in the center was slightly larger than the others, and it was amethyst. One either side of that, there were two emeralds. It continued to amethysts, then emeralds once more, and, though only she and her special someone knew about it, the inside had a carving, which read, "BBRae", something that he had come up with.

Instead of breaking down, Raven, in her monotone, complained, "It's girly."

"You have already said this, Raven. Is it not satisfactory?" A look of doubt crossed Starfire's face, until Raven shook her head.

"No, it's fine, Star. I like it." There was a note of sincerity in her voice, and then she glanced at the time. "Now you do you, I'm going to continue meditating." Starfire nodded an affirmative, and Raven turned away. Unnoticed by the alien princess, the empath fingered the cloth above her stomach. She hadn't told him yet, but she would. Tonight.

* * *

_Get the hint? Of course you did, you're not stupid. BB's next, what he did to prepare for the wedding. _

_R&R!_

_-RR_


	3. Before: Beast Boy

_Reviews would be nice, but I'm going to FINISH - hold on, let me calm down - finish this story without them. Cuz I'm a ninja like that._

_Disclaimer - No, Teen Titans = not mine. Get through your skull._

* * *

Beast Boy didn't wake up. He didn't sleep. He knew from experience that sleeping pills didn't work on him, and the only thing that could now soothe his emotions when they were running wild was Raven rubbing her hand through his fur when he was a small cat. And they already decided that they would spend the night before they got married... by themselves. Either way, he didn't sleep. But he still felt completely energized.

He was going before anyone else in the tower was up, including Robin. He had a cup of coffee, just in case, then went to take a shower. He stood under the hot water, steam curling around him, and tried to clear his mind. He took slow, deep breaths, and imagined himself sinking into the earth. He tried to relax. But no matter what, he was tense and ready to do anything... except get married.

He let out a sigh, then put his face in his hands. After a few minutes in that position, he raised his head, opened his eyes, and let his hand reach out to grab the shampoo bottle. He rubbed a small amount between his palms, then massaged it through his hair, making sure not a single strand got left out. He was going to be absolutely _perfect_ for her, no matter what.

When he got out, he wrapped his green towel around his waist, then dashed to his room. Many pranks ago, he learned that it isn't smart to bring your clothes into the bathroom with you. And to always have a spare towel hidden in the bathroom where Cyborg couldn't reach or wouldn't think to look.

At he dresser, he grabbed a comb and got rid of all the tangles that were still in his hair. Then he gave his pointed ears a tap to make sure that they were still perfect, and smiled in the mirror. He slipped on underwear, then spun towards the door that did not lead out to the hallway. He opened his closet and grabbed the hanger that had a black bag as tall as he was. He carefully unzipped it, looked at the suit for a minute, then put it on.

He messed up on the buttons twice on the undershirt, and the tie was something he would save for Cyborg to help him with. When he pulled the pants on, and the jacket fit perfectly. It had one button, so it saved him from having to do it multiple times. He glanced down the hallway and saw no one, so he nervously went down to the half-robot's room.

Cyborg was already ready, his blue pixel tie secured around his neck. He had a pale blue undershirt with a dark, almost navy blue tux. His shoes were dark blue leather, and he had a single Brookside hardy geranium flower in his chest pocket. He showed Beast Boy how to tie his tie, then sent him back to his room to get his socks and shoes on.

He looked in the mirror to see if he was good, ready for the wedding. The light purple undershirt with emerald green buttons was peeking out from underneath the dark green of the tuxedo overcoat. The tie was green, and, barely seen, was a purple ribbon strung around his neck. He tugged at it to look at the charm, which was green and had the letter 'B' on it. He carefully stuck a violet into his chest pocket, then glanced down to the silver band on his left ring finger. He could feel the engraving, something he had come up with that he thought was pretty genius - BBRae.

_Today she'll be mine. She won't be Rachel Roth, she'll be Rachel Logan today_. That thought brought a smile to his face.

* * *

_Today, I post this chapter, thinking you'd like it, you lovey-dovies. _

_R&R!_

_-RR_


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

_I have found that people are following and favoriting this story, but they aren't reviewing. As far as I'm concerned, I don't know if you're reading this story or not. No reviews screams 'nobody's reading your story! It's crappy!' So all you need to do is say 'I'm here' or even just a little '.' so I know you're reading. Otherwise, I won't update. Simple as that._

_R&R_

_-RR_


	5. The Wedding and the Revealment

_I'm sorry. I meant to update the day I got a review, but... I didn't. Even now I have a bucket load of school work. And I'm really sorry for making you review. I was in a bad mood and I saw how no one reviewed and - well, you saw what happen. Again, I'm sorry. But here's the next chapter!_

_Oh, and I decided that the wedding takes place a year after my previous story, Graciela. You'll see why later. And do you think I should call this story The Roof? It makes more sense..._

_Disclaimer: Hm... you think I own Teen Titans... well, that's not true._

* * *

Raven tried to meditate. But it wasn't working. Maybe it was wedding jitters, all of her emotions jumping around in her head, or maybe it was the fact that her leotard wouldn't fit in two weeks. Her wedding dress already felt a little tighter around the stomach portion than it did when she tried it on a month ago. She really felt like eating mint chocolate chip ice cream, but she suppressed that urge and focused on calming down, knowing that it wouldn't work.

Someone knocked on her door. "Raven? Are you ready?" Nightwing's voice whispered.

Raven took a deep breath, then stood up and opened the door. For once, his mask was off and everyone there would see his stunning blue eyes, and he wore a black suit with a midnight blue undershirt and a black tie. "Wow, you look... stunning," Nightwing complemented. Raven offered a small smile.

He proffered his elbow, and she wrapped hers around his. He walked her from her room to the stairs leading to the roof. At her appearance, Starfire, who was dressed in a low scoop cut skin-tight hot pink dress, urged Graciela to go and walk down the aisle. The little two-year old did so, dropping violet flower petals the entire way. Then Starfire, followed by Bumblebee, Argent, Melvin, Jinx, Pantha, and Kole, walked down the aisle as well.

Then it was Raven and Nightwing's turn. The two of them walked up the winding stairs, and when they got to the top, the sun was glimmering almost directly above them. When she saw Beast Boy, she focused on him. Not the crowd, or the bridesmaids, or the groomsmen, not even the fact that the dress was tight and the reason behind that. She resisted the urge to disappear into the ground and appear right behind him, as she knew he hated.

When she finally got to the altar, the pastor started talking. Eventually, he questioned, "Where is the Ring Bearer?"

Mas y Menos stood up, then zipped to the front, each holding a velvet pillow. One of them was an amethyst purple, and the other was an emerald green. Raven took the ring from the emerald one, and Beast Boy took the ring from the amethyst one. "Do you, Garfield Logan, take Rachel Roth to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in sadness and happiness, for richer or poorer?"

"I do," he answered, his breath hitching in his throat.

"And do you, Rachel Roth, take Garfield Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in sadness and happiness, for richer or poorer?"

She swallowed, then whispered, "I do."

"Titans! May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Garfield Logan! You may now kiss the bride." They both leaned in and kissed, a soft, gentle kiss that ended too quickly for both of them. After that, the two of them were attached to the hip together, never leaving the other's side. But everyone surrounded them, so Raven couldn't tell him. Well, she could, and that way everyone would know, but she didn't want to just blurt it out. She wanted the two of them to announce it together.

Finally, the reception ended, and everyone retreated into their respective rooms or guest rooms. Raven had already decided how to break it to him - a simple question. She knew it would work, but she made sure to check something before she asked it.

She got into her favorite nightshirt and sweatpants, and, as Beast Boy was climbing into bed, she inquired, "Garfield, what are we going to name our son?"

He responded, "Rafael." There was a moment where they were both quiet, then Beast Boy told her, "We don't have a son, Rae."

"Not yet, we don't," she responded.

Another minute passed by, until Beast Boy let out a happy whoop. He jumped up, out of bed, and started dancing around. Raven propped herself up with an elbow, watching him with happiness in her eyes. "C'mon, Rae, we've gotta tell everybody!"

Raven shook her head. "No, not right now. Everyone's asleep now - it's nearly midnight."

Beast Boy yelled out, "Hey guys! Everyone in the Tower! Meet in the living room!"

She put her head in her palms, then followed her ecstatic husband into the main room. Everyone was already there, none of them looking tired. "What's up, BB?" Cyborg questioned curiously.

He looked ready to burst at the seams with joy. Then he blurted, "Rafael is coming!"

There was a minute of confusion, where Beast Boy looked overjoyful, Raven was harboring a secret smile, and everyone but Starfire, Bumblebee, and Kid Flash looked confused.

"What?" Speedy eventually wondered.

"Isn't it obvious, Speedy? Raven's going to have a baby boy," Bumblebee told him.

Kid Flash leaned back against the couch he was sitting in. "I was wondering when you'd tell us. I found this in the bathroom trash can about a week ago," he waved a pregnancy test in the air.

"Oh, dude, you better run," Beast Boy told him.

"Why?" He was answered by a black energy enveloping him and throwing him out of the window.

Nightwing noticed the slightly guilty look on Starfire's face. "Did you know about this, Star?"

Starfire bit her lip, then nodded. "I knew it this morning, when the dress Raven picked out was stretching a little bit."

Kid Flash ran back in, soaking wet and shivering. "N-n-not cool, R-R-Raven."

"Dude, what's not cool is you not tellin' Raven about it when you found it. Or us," Cyborg told him.

Beast Boy seemed to remember something, and his face grew somber. "Hey, Kid Flash, you're lucky. Lucky. Raven's powers are controlled by her emotions, and with her pregnant..."

Everyone's eyes widened. A smirk appeared on Raven's face, as though she was fighting a laugh or a hilarious secret. Beast Boy looked like that too. Eventually, he just doubled over, laughing his head off. "You should've... seen your faces!" he chuckled, nearly out of breath.

Raven's smirk widened. "Yes, that would be the reasonable and most likely option there would be, but my powers wane when I get pregnant. My energy gets devoted to the child, not my powers."

* * *

_I kind of wanted to stop after Beast Boy found out, but I figured, let's just get that next part done with. This was a very short story - next chapter will be the end. :'(_

_R&R_

_-RR_


	6. The Next Morning

_First things first - I changed my mind. This story will __**not**__ end on this chapter! Dance around in little circles for me, my pets, in happiness! I've decided that this story will have more plot then just the wedding. I'll divulge into her troubles during pregnancy, as I started Graciela from the troubles after. But now that they know, there won't be any after problems... yet. I have yet to decide how many chapters this story will be, since it won't be five._

_Disclaimer - I'm running out of funny things to say for the disclaimer except the whole 'mental hospital' mess... everyone knows that everyone on fanfiction needs to be in an asylum._

* * *

The next morning, Raven opened her bleary eyes, looked at the specks of dust filtering through the daylight, and thought, _That's beautiful_. Then two things occurred to her - one, dust wasn't beautiful, as it was basically dead skin cells, and two, it was shining a rich, golden yellow. That yellow color that came with mid-morning.

Raven jolted up so quickly, her stomach rolled. But it didn't stop rolling, and she collected her half-formed thoughts quick enough to know that she was going to puke. She darted to the bathroom and lost her half-digested dinner from the previous night. Someone came in and pat her on the back comfortingly in an odd sort of light rhythm that most people wouldn't notice. She immediately knew that it was Beast Boy.

"It's going to be worse then last time, isn't it?" he inquired, looking grimly into the toilet.

Raven thought about for a few seconds, but nodded. "Most likely." She reached out and flushed the toilet as she heard the little pitter patter of light footsteps coming their way.

Graciela skipped in, her intelligent, mismatched eyes curious. "Mommy, why are you up so late? Why are you in the potty-room?"

"Mommy's going to be up later then normal for the next eight months. And she's in the potty room because she had to go potty," Beast Boy answered for Raven.

The young girl nodded, then noticed something she hadn't noticed before. She reached out and poked her mother's stomach lightly. "It's bigger," she told Raven importantly.

Raven smiled softly. "Yeah. It's going to get even bigger for the next eight months, too."

"Why?"

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other. Eventually, Beast Boy answered, "After those eight months, Mommy's going to bring home Rafael."

Graciela cocked her head to the side. "Who's Rafael?"

Raven's smile grew slightly. "You're going to be an older sister."

The little girl's eyes widened. "Like... Aunty Star's older sister?"

Her mother's smile changed quickly into a frown. "No, not like Aunty Star's older sister. You're going to be a nice older sister, right?" Graciela thought about it for a minute, whispered something under her breath (to which Beast Boy chuckled), and nodded. Raven left the room, intent on getting... something that tasted good, so the father of the family turned to his daughter.

He picked at her dress, smoothing a single wrinkle in the skirt. "You're very right, Gracie. Never make Mommy mad." He picked her up with one arm, and, doing a new move taught to him by Robin, he flipped her on his back.

She giggled, "Silly Daddy!" Beast Boy started running, Graciela barely keeping her arms around his neck, and ran around Raven when he caught up to her in the hallway. A glimmer of a smile returned to her lips as she stared at the two of them laughing and playing. The three of them walked out of the hallway and into the living room, Beast Boy rushing up to Kid Flash.

With Graciela stilled giggling, he fake-desperately questioned, "Have you seen Gracie? I can't find her anywhere!" A smirk appeared on Kid Flash's face, and, disappearing for a few seconds, pointed towards the closet.

"Have you looked in there?" he lazily offered.

Beast Boy sighed a loud, theatrical sigh. "Yeah, but she wasn't in there."

A muffled laugh-scream of "Daddy!" sounded from the door, and from about two feet up there were little fists pounding on it. Raven rolled her eyes and unlocked the door with her powers, then yawned. Beast Boy looked over in concern, but with a slight shake of her head, she dismissed it.

Cyborg strolled into the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients for waffles. "You in the mood for waffles, Rae?" he inquired, fully expecting a yes from the empath. He was shocked when she hesitated, and even more when he looked at her and saw her shake her head in a no.

"Really? What's up -" He interrupted himself with a look of realization. "Oh, I get it now. Your little friend ain't feelin' up to waffles, huh?" He nodded towards his stomach. Her eyes narrowed and a pot came out of the cupboard and started hitting the eldest titan on the head.

Everyone in the room turned towards the sound of metal clanging on metal, and Beast Boy chuckled, "Hey, man, you deserved it. Never mess with a woman, especially when she's Raven."

"And when she's pregnant," put in Robin.

Cyborg started spinning around and trying to grab the pot, causing him to not see the couch in front of him and for him to flip over it and hit his head on the floor. The pot floated past Cyborg, whipped around, and landed smoothly in Raven's hands.

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to cook breakfast or not, Cyborg?" Raven questioned innocently, holding the pot in her hand. Cyborg's eyes popped out of his head at the inquiry.

Beast Boy jumped up. "I'll make breakfast!" He rushed towards the kitchen, and as he passed, Raven planted a quick kiss on his cheek. The changeling's cheeks went a little pink, and he suddenly seemed a little... happier. He started humming _I Couldn't Ask For More _by Edwin McCaine while chopping up fruits for a fruit salad.

"There ain't no meat!" Cyborg protested.

The green titan ignored him, happily slicing a strawberry. Raven picked up the book she'd been reading two days previously, and the half-robot gaped at him. "Yo, when'd you start not tellin' me that tofu's better?"

"Never. Mrs. Logan finds it annoying, so I'm going to stop arguing with you about how tofu's better than meat for the time being." The pot floated and banged lightly on the top of Beast Boy's head.

Cyborg shrugged. "She finds everything annoying."

The pot flew over to him as Raven, not looking up, told him, "She finds most things annoying - including you." The pot started clanging against his head just as Bumblebee strut in.

She let out a laugh. "What'chu do now, Sparky?"

Graciela skipped up to her and seriously informed, "Uncle Cy made Mommy mad. And you never make Mommy mad."

"That's right, Gracie. You never make Mommy mad," Beast Boy chortled. He placed a bowl of expertly prepared fruit salad in front of Raven, and when she looked in it, she saw the strawberries had been made into a little heart. As she ate, she knew that it wasn't quite... this that she wanted. But out of respect and hunger, she ate it all.

* * *

_I know, sucky place to stop. Sorry._

_R&R_

_-RR_


	7. Surprise!

_Oh I'm so sorry! I've left you hanging on that sucky place for TWO MONTHS! If I still have any followers or readers, I'M SORRY. Busy times... blame school and my organizational skills... BUT THIS CHAPTER'S OUT, so it's all better._

_Oh, and this chapter will be slightly RobStar, just because I haven't done anything since the last story... so... and some not-quite-M-rated-but-almost-there material in this chapter. And it'll be really short. REALLY REALLY SHORT._

_Disclaimer: Ownage of TT is not mine. Deal with it._

* * *

Robin glanced behind him, and, finding nobody, crept along the hallway. He looked back once more, and he jumped when he looked forward and saw Starfire's curious eyes startlingly close to his.

"Oh, have you come again for the Ritual of Zorbnek?" she giggled loudly, blushing.

"No, Star!" he whisper-yelled. "Be quieter. Beast Boy has ears of a hawk, he's probably wondering -"

"Eh, I already know," Beast Boy interrupted smugly. Robin gave another surprised jerk as he whipped around. "Yeah, figured it out weeks ago when little Gracie came running. She didn't know why Aunty Star's room was filled with strange noises right after Uncle Rob and Aunty Star went missing."

Robin's normally pale face was redder than a tomato, while Starfire stared to her side, floating slightly. "Beast Boy -"

"I know, Robin. 'Don't tell Cyborg or Speedy or anyone else, especially Kid Flash -"

A red and yellow blur stopped right next to the green Titan. "You said my name?"

"Oh yes, Beast Boy was listing names that he not tell that Robin and I are participating in the Ritual of Zorb -"

Robin yelled, "NO STAR!"

Then everyone was there. All the overnight guests and original Titans crowded into the hallway, wondering what was going on. Kid Flash had a look of shock on his face. Then he burst out laughing. He fell to the ground and pounded the ground with the fists. Graciela walked up to him and stopped his fist.

"No temper-tantrums, Uncle Flash." This caused a general ripple of laughter through everyone.

Kid Flash stood up, still chuckling. "I wasn't having a temper-tantrum, Gracie."

"But you were hitting the floor. The floor's never done anything to you." Graciela truly wanted answers as to why the Titan was pounding the ground.

Beast Boy picked Graciela up around the waist. "He was laughing really, really hard, Gracie. He wasn't trying to hurt the floor and he wasn't having a temper-tantrum."

"But why was he laughing so hard?"

Kid Flash, barely containing his laughter, answered, "Robin's getting lucky with Star."

"This is not appropriate talk around a one-year-old girl!" Raven yelled. Everyone, shocked, turned towards her. The light bulbs all behind her had exploded and the walls had cracks in them. She literally was shaking with rage. As soon as Beast Boy saw her, he changed into a small kitten and bounded away with a small 'mew'. Graciela followed, scrambling to her feet and silently running away. The rest were frozen with fear and surprise.

Raven glared at all of them, her gaze eventually landing on Starfire and Robin. In a suddenly normal voice, she demanded, "Who's keeping secrets now, Robin?" There was a nervous laugh all around, then Raven stalked away without an answer.

* * *

_I don't know what that was, kind of a filler and extremely weird. _

_Anyway, R&R,_

_RR_


End file.
